Digimon: Memory Hunters
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: OC submission forum inside not giving anything on the story.
1. forum with a question for SG

**A/n-Ok just to clarify the thing that i put on before was well an advert and to awnser some questions from ****Super Garurumon.**

**1#-the villain digimon do NOT have the special souls they digivolve through normal means.**

**2#-Hero digimon MUST have a special soul.**

**3#-No other people submit more than one i just wanted to put some of my very, very favorite digimon into the fic.**

**guys can pick what digimon and there personality they have yay for you BUT it must fill the required soul properly.**

**30/12/2011**

****Sorry S.G i am really, REALLY confused on the digimon you gave in your using Bastemon (This is a suggestion for if you want to use bastemon Wouldnt Gatomon ya know a cat digimon be better to use for another cat digimon instead of a witch? and i also really dont want to use BaliBastemon so can i use magnadramon?) or is it deckermon or maybe marsmon cause you get ONE****

**is the digimon a good one or a villain cause the bad ones dont have special souls and go from ultimate 2 mega NO champion level (I have reason for that.)**

**can you clarify a bit?**

* * *

><p>Souls are special things in chosen digimon from each type once in a generation and what type of digimon can use the soul.<p>

1-Dragon Soul-Dragon Digimon, Fire Digimon.

2-Beast Soul-Beast man digimon, Beast digimon.

3-Bird Soul-Bird Digimon.

4-Angel Soul-Angel Digimon.

5-Aqua Soul-Fish Digimon, Deep Diver Digimon.

6-Metal Soul-Android Digimon, Metal Empire Digimon.

7-Demon Soul-Demon Digimon.

8-Insect Soul-Plant Digimon, Incect digimon.

* * *

><p>But like i did in this fic you can also be the villains there are 10 but i want 3 slots to myself they can be any digimon you want from any type as long as they are bad ass!<p>

my 3 are

LadyDevimon to Lilithmon

Astamon to Beelezemon

Wingdramon to Slayerdramon

* * *

><p>So to make it easier for me put info into this<p>

Digimon (This also counts as their name):

Gender (I know some one was gonna say that digimon aren't divided into gender but who cares some digimon HAVE to be male some HAVE to be female someone gonna say angewomon,Sauyamon and Lilithmon are men?):

Soul:

Personality:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Digivolution Line (From Champion to Mega UNLESS your a villain then it's just ultimate and mega.):

I think that should be it if i missed anything that should be on put it in anyway.

* * *

><p>Oh and if you picked a villain and fill something that I'm not gonna reveal how though but something better will happen to your guy than the rest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If your reading this on the War Of The Crests: Sins V Sovereigns then look on the Digimon Memory Hunters fic to submit the character OR just PM me them cause I've had someone greif me on having all my characters in the reviews.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- i know that i havent wrote much but i have exams so yeah its been hard to find time to write hopefully this is enough.

* * *

><p>The digital world a world that has always been in turmoil or under threat of war and its no diffrent even now...<p>

"**Magna Blast**" A navy blue skinned dragon in black armor with dark grey detailings roared firing a stream of rainbow energy at a massive red and yellow pheonix with glowing red orbs around its neck that was floating in the air.

The pheonix roared in pain as the sparks of multi colored energy hit it in the chest and it fell to the ground.

"You and the rest of the sovereign gods sent me and the knights to the dark area for thousands of years, now we're free you are finished Zhuqiaomon. **Magna Blast!**" the dark digimon condesended while charging the rainbow energy before blasting the digimon soveregin with the attack the phenonix then exploding into particles of data.

"Well done Magnadramon. Four of the soveregins are dead now we go after fanglongmon." A man in black armor with what apeared like a wolf head one arm and a dragon's head on the other.

"Um sir there is one issue faglomon is on the highest floor of the digital realm we apear to be on the lowest floor of the levels of the world and i dont think there is a way to advance levels

"except one Magnadramon... decimation, destruction of the layer then the world will force the inhabitants up to the floor above a failsafe encoded into the realm." Omnimon said looking towards the sky

"Sir how do you know this?" Magnadramon asked looking to his leader.

"Death will do that to you my still mortal knight." Omnimon awnsered as the two black knights stared up to the sky the two feeling there being watched.

* * *

><p>The top floor of the digital world.<p>

* * *

><p>The white cloud filled sky along with the floor of translutent light in the clouds a golden dragon's head with red eyes stared down through the light at the two knights along with the body of his pheonix soveregin friend.<p>

"No soveregins except me... AND I AM LOCKED IN THIS REALM . I seem to have no option any more. access digital system active programs Memories, Memory hunters and Yggdrasil" fanglomon the god of the digital world ordered as all 12 spheres on his back glowed a magnicificant gold beams of energy raining from the clouds into the 5th floor of the digital world.

"Server save us." He uttered looking down from his floor.


End file.
